moviepediafandomcom-20200222-history
The Lion Guard (Live-Action)
The Lion Guard Is An Upcoming Live Action Movie, And Based Upon The Short Film Return Of The Roar And TV Series. After The Lion King From 2019 And The Fourth Animated Film, Jon Favreau And Howy Parkins Decide To Make A Live Action Movie About The Lion Guard With JD McCrary As Adolescent Kion. Scar Will Be In The Film As A Spirit But His Face And Fur Will Only Be Shown In The Flashback When He Was Younger And The Leader Of The Lion Guard. But Kion Is Not Getting A Scar Like In The Season 3 Of The Series. All The Voice Actors Of The Lion King Live Action Will Return In The Film. When JD Voiced Young Simba, He Will Voice Adult Kion And Somebody Else Will Voice Kion As A Cub. Askari Will Be Voiced By Billy Dee Williams And Sings The Power Of The Roar Song From The Third Season. When The The Children Who Are Born In 2000 Become Seniors, They’ll Become The Voice Actors Of The Adult Characters. Zira Will Be Voiced By Danai Gurira. But Kovu Will Be Her Only Child. Vitani And Nuka Aren’t Very Good Characters For The Lion Guard Remake. Only One Cub Was Enough For Zira. The Lion Guard Movie Isn’t Going To Be All Like The Episodes And The Television Movie. Coming Soon In Summer 2027. Plot After the battle on Pride Rock and defeating of Scar, Simba and Nala became rulers of the Pride Lands. Together they have three adorable cubs. Their First One Kopa Will Be The King In The Future. Kiara Is A Princess Searching For A Love. And Their Third Born Kion Is Looking For A Destiny For The Future. He Has Four Friends Who Are Other Kinds Of Animals In The Pride Lands. Bunga Is The Brave Honey Badger Who Was Adopted By Timon And Pumbaa. Fuli Is A Lone And The Fastest Cheetah In The Pride Lands. Ono Is A Egret Who Can See Anything When He Flies In The Air. And Beshte, A Strong Hippo Who Lives With His Father Basi And The Other Hippos. Kion And Bunga Are Playing Baobab Ball Every Day With The Baobab Fruit That They Find In The Trees. But When They Got Into A Trouble With Lions From The Outlands, Kion Found An Anger And Roared Like A Maniac. With The Loud Roar, There Were More Coming From The Skies Who Happens To Be The Lions In The Skies. Simba And Rafiki Discovered That Was The Roar Of The Lion Elders. So Lions From The Past Did It To Protect The Pride Lands And Defend The Circle Of Life. Rafiki Told Simba That He Must Tell His Son About The Lion Guard. When Kion Asked What They Are Telling Him About, Simba Leaded Them To The Lair Of The Lion Guard. It Was A Group Of Lions That Protects The Pride Lands And Defend The Circle Of Life. One Leader And Four Members. Five Lions Used To Protect Their Kingdom. When Mufasa Was The New King, Scar Was The Leader Of The Lion Guard. But After He Got A Scar On His Face And Was Nicknamed That, He Knew Mufasa Shouldn’t Be King And Used The Roar To Destroy The Lion Guard. But using the Roar for evil, he lost it for good and did wrong things when Simba became adult. And now It Was Up To Kion To Become The Leader Of The Lion Guard And Find A Group Of Members To Help Him. He Choose Bunga To Be The Bravest. Fuli To Become The Fast. Beshte Will Be The Strongest. And Ono Will Be The Keenest Of Side. But Simba Said The Lion Guard Have Always Been Made Of Lions. And Asked If Kion Things A Lion Guard With Only One Lion Could Protect The Pride Lands. He Wanted Him To Take This Matter Seriously. Just Like His Siblings. But With A Help From The Grandfather Mufasa, Kion Must Show His Father How Brave His Friends Are. When The Guard Is Grown Up, There Will Be A Good Time For The Lion Guard To Defend The Pride Lands. Cast * ''JD McCrary ''as Kion * ''Jacob Tremblay ''as Bunga * ''Shahadi Wright Joseph ''as Fuli * ''Finn Wolfhard ''as Ono * ''Miles Brown ''as Beshte * ''Donald Glover ''as Simba * ''John Kani ''as Rafiki * ''Beyoncé Knowles-Carter ''as Nala * ''James Earl Jones ''as Mufasa * ''Billy Eichner ''as Timon * ''Seth Rogen ''as Pumbaa * ''Danai Gurira ''as Zira * ''Letitia Wright ''as Makini * ''Terrell Ransom Jr. ''as Kopa * ''Priah Ferguson ''as Kiara * ''Caleel Harris ''as Kovu * ''Zendaya ''as Jasiri * ''Jordan Peele ''as Janja * ''Tessa Thompson ''as Madoa Songs * ''Here Comes The Lion Guard ''by Elton John And Beau Black * ''A Beautiful Day ''by JD McCrary And Jacob Tremblay * ''Zuka Zama ''by Jacob Tremblay * ''Kion’s Lament ''by JD McCrary * ''Sisi Ni Sawa Means We’re The Same ''by Zendaya And JD McCrary * ''Duties Of The King ''by John Oliver And Donald Glover * ''My Own Way ''by Shahadi Wright Joseph * ''Utamu ''by Billy Eichner And Seth Rogen * ''Good King Simba ''by John Kani Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Category:Sequel films Category:Movie remakes Category:PG-rated Films Category:Animation Category:Action Category:Comedy Category:Adventure Category:Family Category:Live-Action Category:Live-action films Category:Disney Movies Category:African films Category:American animated films Category:American comedy films Category:American films Category:Musicals